


Накануне

by Joringhel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на мини-фест одной заявки в сообществе XMFC.<br/>По условиям задачи, в тексте обязательно должны быть:<br/>- Чарльз<br/>- Первое Рождество после событий "Дней минувшего будущего"<br/>- Испорченный праздник<br/>- Фарфоровая чашка с отколотым краем<br/>- Рейтинг и пейринг любые, размер от драббла до мини</p>
            </blockquote>





	Накануне

Было время, когда и в этом доме кипела предпраздничная суета. Горели огни, наполнялись подарками носки над камином, звучала музыка, в гостиной собирались красиво одетые люди, и маленьким Чарльзу и Рейвен разрешали сидеть за столом до полуночи... И этого не стало.

Было время, когда этот дом стоял заброшенным и мертвым, сюда изредка наведывалась приходящая обслуга, которой слишком хорошо платили, а сам Чарльз находился далеко за океаном, и Рождество было для него суетным и прекрасным праздником: поиски подарка для Рейвен, пудинги и запеченый с яблоками гусь, красивое пение отовсюду и быстрые поцелуи под омелой с однокурсниками.... И этого не стало тоже.

Было время, когда дом снова ожил, и в нем наступило - неожиданно, внезапно - единственное Рождество за полтора года мира, и даже Эрик праздновал его с остальными, заявив, что это социальный праздник, не имеющий к религии отношения. Куда бы они не пошли, они оказывались под омелой, колокольчиками звенели бокалы и отовсюду раздавался заливистый смех... И этого тоже не стало.

Было время, когда этот дом ветшал и дряхлел вместе с хозяином, когда о Рождестве вспоминалось только благодаря Хэнку, который выставлял на стол купленного в придорожной лавке гуся и бокалы с самодельным пуншем, и приходилось высиживать вечера у призрачно поскрипывающего бревнами камина и делать вид, будто счастлив. Десять лет это длилось, но и этого тоже не стало.

И теперь этот дом ждет что-то новое. Что теперь готовит грядущий праздник, давно переставший иметь какое-то значение? Придет ли сюда счастье на смену печали? Оживит ли его звон бокалов или детский смех?

Счастлива ли разбитая чашка? Хотя бы вот эта, фарфоровая, из пошлого дешевого маминого сервиза, чудом сохранившегося в шкафу. Чашек никогда не хватало, и тогда Рейвен разыскала его - к ужасу Эрика и удовольствию остальных. Эрик ее и разбил: уронил неудачно, от чашки откололся край, и пить стало невозможно, а выбросить - не поднялась рука. В этом весь Эрик, не разбил вдребезги, а лишь привел в негодность, в состояние недосуществования. Полуфункциональности. 

Сначала чашка. Потом и Чарльз...

Разве не это он сделал с ним на Кубе? Разве не это собрался сделать, убив Рейвен у него на глазах?

Эта чашка стояла теперь на столе, напоминая об Эрике в той же степени, в какой и о том, что время праздников прошло. Рождеству нечего делать в этом доме. Мессия не рождался никогда, не родится и теперь. Никто не вынесет из хлева на руках спасителя, заранее настроенного спасать этот грешный мир. Мессией можно только стать.

Машинка жужжит над самым ухом, опасно щекоча кожу и действуя на нервы. Хэнк предупреждал, что процесс будет долгим.

Прядь за прядью отросшие волосы падают на пол. Прядь за прядью Чарльз отказывается от своей прежней жизни.

Чарльза Ксавье больше нет, как нет вермута в низких стаканах, шахматной доски, споров до утра, оксфордских попоек, случайных встреч, запеченого с яблоками гуся, красиво одетых людей в гостиной, родителей, Рождества.

На пороге - тысяча девятьсот семьдесят четвертый год. Год, когда миру предстоит быть спасенным. 

Чарльза Ксавье больше нет, и под мерный ритм машинки Хэнка рождается профессор Икс, мессия мутантского мира, готовый раскрыть свои объятия для всех, кто беден, голоден и напуган. Мессия, готовый простить грешникам предыдущие их грехи и открыть для них новый, дивный и благостный мир. Тот, кто сможет добраться в глубину их сердец, используя свой особенный дар, обратив его во имя их блага. 

И пусть сейчас они не видят, не слышат и не разумеют, и огрубело сердце их, и ушами с трудом слышат, и глаза свои сомкнули, и не увидят глазами, и не услышат ушами, и не уразумеют сердцем...* Для того и готов сойти к ним тот, для кого не значат ничего ни глаза, ни уши, ни сердце. Разум к разуму, как оголенные контакты проводов, напрямую найдет он дорогу к каждому и дарует милость и освобождение. И приведет мир мутантский и мир человеческий к единственному возможному пути. 

И нет больше ни гуся, ни пунша, ни носков над камином, лишь в зеве открытых дверей бункера ждет своего обновленного владельца молчаливая и гордая Церебро. Хэнк отстраняется, выключает машинку и подносит Чарльзу зеркало. Хэнк знает все, о чем Чарльз думает, знает все, что собирается делать, знает каждый его будущий шаг - и ничего не может сделать, ничего не может предложить взамен. Он может только подносить зеркала и проверять, в порядке ли все настройки чудовищной машины влияния, его детища, теперь навсегда принадлежащего только Чарльзу. 

Чарльз проводит рукой по непривычно голому черепу, улыбается и тихонько под нос напевает:

\- Радость, пламя неземное... Райский дух, слетевший к нам.... **

Хэнк плачет, и слезы на его синих щеках оставляют мокрые следы.

Fin.

____________________  
* Мф. 13:10-15  
** "Ода к радости", Ф. Шиллер.


End file.
